The Card Thrower
by LizLoid
Summary: Dave was his cool kid self. But one day three mysterious kids wandered into his life.He even falls inlove with one. Dave x OC and OC x OC...Humanstuck also
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So new fanfiction...great. This time Its for Homestuck. I hope I dont mess up the personality's to badly but yeah. This is my Dave x OC that will have MULTIPLE chapters. So this is what my characters looks like and her infor Oc here!. The rest will be explained through the story

_3rd P.O.V_

The classroom was noisy already. But once the teacher walked in it was silent.

"Well then before we start the lesson we have some new students" He announced.

"Please come in" After he said that 2 girls and 1 boy entered.

The boy had brown hair down to his eyes that nobody could really see but if you looked closely, they were a bright blue.

One of the girls had long brown hair,which draped over one of her eyes, and her eyes were a dark brown.

The last girl had short reddish brown hair down to her shoulders,like the other girl hair draped over her eye, and not quite brown but not quite green eyes.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher drawled, honestly only caring about getting the lesson done.

"Yo. I'm Jay." was all the boy said before the green eyed girl interrupted.

"Hello! I'm Gabby!" was what she said excitedly.

"I'm Liz." was what the last girl said, not as excited as the other girl.

"Well You can all sit in the back." Was all the teacher said before beginning class.

_Timeskip because class is boring_Lets also change it to Dave's P.O.V_

I felt a tap on my shoulder after class. I turned around to find..Gabby? I think.

"Im sorry to bother you but we-" she was cut off my the other girl, Liz.

"**You" **was all she said before taking a card deck out of her pocket and fiddling with it.

"Don't be rude Liz! Well I was hoping you could show us around?" Gabby said glaring at Liz for a moment before turning and looking at me.

"Sure what classes do you guys have? I replied. Gabby handed me hers and I looked it over.

"Are these all the same for you guys?" I asked towards Liz and Jay.

Liz nodded and so did Jay.

"Alright follow me to your next class." I said walking out of the classroom. I eyed Liz's deck of cards though. They just didn't seem right. It looked like….dried blood?!

I walked into the next class and like I figured they went off to their little corner.

"Hey Dave! Who were those people?" I heard John say.

"Some people that wanted me to show them around. Of course I don't blame them. I am pretty cool." I said smirking slightly.

"You are so so egotistical Dave." Rose commented

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Jade asked.

"Not if you're me" Next thing I knew I was glancing at the new kids, watching how they interacted with each other.

"Dave? You seem distracted today." I glanced at John.

"Its n-" I was cut off by the teacher starting the lesson.

_Timeskip brought by Nepeta's shipping wall_

It was a normal lunch until I hear some fighting from across the room.

"The fuck did you say bitch?" I heard Karkat Vantas say.

"You heard it!" Was that Liz?

I heard a couple of chants saying 'Beat her beat her'.

"You're asking for it girlie!" I heard Karkat growl. I pushed my way through the crowd to find Karkat with his god damn sickles at the ready while Liz had...a deck of cards?

"What? You going to use "magic tricks" to fight me?" Liz scoffed and held a card between two fingers and flicked her wrist sending it towards Karkat but it only grazed his cheek creating a cut.

"What the hell?" He asked dropping a sickle and putting a hand to the cut.

"Simple card tricks." was all she replied before walking over to the card and picking it up. She wiped off the blood onto Karkat's sweater and slipped it back into the deck.

"How di- WHAT!" Karkats was freaking the _fuck_ out. I watched as Jay approached him and Liz stepped into the crowd slipping the deck into her back pocket.

"She can throw cards and seriously injure someone. Don't mess with her." Jay said, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"But how?" Karkat was still so confused. It almost hurt to watch.

"It's a secret for us siblings." Jay smirked and walked away following suit with Liz.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Everyone! Im so so so so sorry. I just kinda wrote the first chapter. Lost the next one. And forgot about this story. But hey! Im back now So yeah new chapter.  
-Liz s P.O.V-

Jay caught up to me and Gabby.

Whatcha tell them? Gabby was always the questioning one. She kept me and Jay in line.

Oh, some sort of riddle, I ve forgotten it already. I chuckled. Old forgetful Jay.

Oh, You were wondering about me? I guess I have to tell you about me...more like us.

Jay and Gabby is my brother and sister. Well, Jay s my brother, but I consider Gabby as my sister.

Gabby is the most sensible of us. She makes sure we don t get into (too many) fights.

Jay is kind of like me, only not as impulsive. He acts as if I get hurt I m going to die. So I guess he s the overprotective brother .

I m kind of like Jay but I do things more on impulse. Like that fight with the guy...uhhhh, Karkat. That was pure impulse. He was super shouty and annoying.

Oh god. I remember his face. I tried so hard not to laugh. Oh hey there s our house.

It was a medium size. So Jay, Gabby, and me could each have our own bedrooms. There s a living room, a good sized kitchen, and an extra room. We were able to pay for it since Gabbys grandmother sent her money every month.

I sat down at the table and began to do homework. What? I gotta get through school.

-Timeskip to like, an hour-

I got up and stretched. It was only 4 pm, so to early for dinner and too late for a lunch snack.

I groaned and sat back down, looking over my homework a final time.

You finished? I rolls my eyes at Jay. He always wanted to copy off me. The lazy bum.

Yes, but you re not seeing any of it I quickly put it into my bag and went to my room. I got on my computer and opened up Pesterchum.

Almost immediately my friend messaged me.

-wolfTamer started pestering cardThrower-  
WF: Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

CT : What? I literally just finished my homework.

WF: Homework is stupid, dont you know that?

CT : Im still in school, Mrs. I m not in school but I work at the zoo

WF: Yeah yeah, anyways, whats your new school like?

CT : I already got in a fight with some guy. Schooled his ass.

WF: Like I expect you to! Still using magic tricks ?

CT : You know I am. Anyways, aren t you supposed to be working?

WF: I used my break. But anyway s I gtg, see ya

CT : Bye

-cardThrower stopped pestering wolfTamer-

That s one of my old friends, WF. She works at the zoo in my old town.

And there goes my pester chum again. Wonderful.

-turntechGodhead started pestering cardThrower

TG: Yo

CT: Uhhh, who are you?  
TG: someone from your the girl who fought karkat right

CT: The guy with the sickles? If so, yes that was me.  
TG: by the way nice original name

CT: ...  
CT: Im not very original

TG: i can see that

CT: ...

-cardThrower stopped pestering turntechGodhead-

Okay, that was weird. Oh shit, its already 8? How-? Time is weird.

I change and get into bed. My warm...comfy bed...zzzzzz


End file.
